elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Blade in the Dark
Quick Walkthrough #Talk to Delphine #Locate the dragon burial site #Kill the dragon Sahloknir #Talk to Delphine Walkthrough Delphine Talk to Delphine and she will tell you that the Dragons are coming back to life. She will ask you to prove that you are a Dragonborn by killing a dragon. She knows that the next dragon to come back to life will do so east of the town of Kynesgrove. She will give you the choice to either travel to Kynesgrove together, or go there alone. Sahloknir Once you have made it to Kynesgrove, you will see Alduin hovering over the grave. Alduin is performing an act to bring a dragon back to life. You cannot kill Alduin at this time. Once he is finished, the dragon Sahloknir will arise from the grave site. You must kill him. This will be a tough fight; use ranged attacks when possible, and try to use flank and rear attacks when the dragon lands. Your Shouts will allow you to get closer to the dragon. A helper, along with Delphine will come in handy. If you're quick enough, you can start attacking him as he's being reanimated. This way you can reduce his life by half before he's able to fight back. Note that Sahloknir and Alduin are supposed to engage in a lengthy conversation, even addressing the Dragonborn themselves before combat occurs, and rushing in to combat will cause you to miss this dialogue portion. Once you have killed Sahloknir, loot his body. Then talk to Delphine and go with her back to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. This will complete the quest. Bugs *After Sahloknir is killed, Delphine may only have the dialogue options "What's so important about me being Dragonborn?" and "Who are the Thalmor?". **Allowing Sahloknir and Alduin to talk to each other, and the objective "Locate the dragon burial site" to complete, and parting ways with followers may solve this issue. *If you accidentally attack Delphine, she may become hostile. You can leave her and go somewhere else, but when you arrive at the Kynesgrove burial mound, she may still be hostile and may attack you while you are fighting Sahloknir, yielding (sheathing your weapons) could fix the problem. She may also become hostile to followers who damage her. If you attack someone (a guard, for instance), you may have a bounty. Try going back to the place where you have your bounty and either pay it off or serve your time. This should fix the problem. If you're lucky enough to have a high level Calm-type spell, she can be immediately defused and will act normal again. Otherwise, she may kill your follower if she is capable. *Sometimes if you use the Unrelenting Force shout on Alduin during the quest and hide behind Delphine, he may actually aim his shout at Delphine killing her and causing the quest to be uncompletable. (Xbox360 confirmed) *If the dragon is killed while hovering midair, occassionally it will continue to do so, with its name but no health bar, not attacking but randomly speaking. Shooting arrows/magic into it will reward the player with experience but won't have any other effects. This bug can be fixed by going back to you last save point (if that was before this bug occurred). *(Confirm) If the player comes accross Delphine's repeated dialoge bug after killing the dragon, the following things may allow them to proceed: *#Make sure you've spoken to the greybeards and learnt the final part of the "Unrelenting Force" shout; *#Make sure you've learnt the "Become Ethereal" shout, from near the waterfall in Ustengrav (not that far from the 3 stones which activate the gates) *#Make sure you've activated what you learned by clicking on the altar at the end. : After doing all these steps, go back to Delphine. A new dragon should have just been killed and be disintegrating for you to collect the soul. With Delphine's speach restored, the questline continues. *If the above doesn't fix Delphine's reapeated dialoge bug try the following (PC fix ONLY) and only as a LAST option. Use console commands "setstage MQ106 200" to complete the quest. Then use the command "MQ201 10" to start the next quest by talking to Delphine. (Confirmed) *Sahloknir is supposed to crawl out of his burial site as a skeleton. Once Alduin finishes his speech, skin forms around Sahloknir making him complete. There are times when Sahloknir will crawl out of his grave already with skin. When this bug occurs, the visual effects around the grave may also be missing. This can be fixed by avoiding Kynesgrove and going straight to the burial site. de:Eine Klinge im Dunkeln ru:Клинок во тьме (Квест) Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests